To provide passenger comfort during flight, commercial aircraft employ cabin pressurization control systems to maintain pressure inside a cabin of an aircraft fuselage within a desired range. In particular, the cabin pressurization control system regulates air pressure within the cabin to a desired pressure value by controlling cabin air flow through one or more outflow valves positioned in an opening or openings defined in a body of the aircraft. In some aircraft, the outflow valves may be designed to recover some of the thrust lost or drag incurred when air is provided into the cabin from engine bleed flow or from the aircraft external flow.